Son of the Ocean and Wisdom: Love of the Moon
by RadiationZ
Summary: A Perseus AU. What if Percy is the first son of both Athena and Poseidon around 3000 years ago? What if the reason why Artemis does not like boys because she already has a husband? What will Zeus do once he finds out Perseus' existence? Set around 3000 years ago up to HoO Disclamer: I do not own PJO or HoO All rights belong to Rick Riordan. Mild suggestive themes.
1. Forbidden Spawn of the Ocean and Wisdom

**AN: As many reviews said, the story is little flawed since Tartarus is not the kind of guy who will serve as a caretaker so I have decided to rewrite this and the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclamer: I do not own PJO or HoO All rights belong to Rick Riordan.**

Chapter 1: Forbidden Spawn of the Ocean and Wisdom

**Third Person PoV**

Poseidon paced nervously back and forth in the halls of Eileithyia's palace. She, after all, is the Goddess of Childbirth and his lover is giving birth to their first-born child. They have taken utmost precautions to ensure that Zeus will never learn of the child or else it will end badly for them and their offspring.

A few months after he has been crowned as king, he was told that a child born of a titan spawn and a god spawn will either spell their doom or save their immortal lives. Zeus, in his paranoia, had decreed that all gods born of Kronos in the Council have their first child with another god born of a titan. Poseidon knew that his relationship with Athena is illegal but as Aphrodite says: 'Nothing can stop true love'.

"Uncle?" Eileithyia called to her father's brother whose eyes are filled with worry.

"Is Athena alright? The child? Is he or she alright?" Poseidon asked his niece, nervousness evident in his voice for his lover and child's safety.

"Everything is fine uncle. Both of them are healthy. By the way, it's a boy."

Poseidon could not contain his excitement as he practically flew inside to see his lover and son lying side by side in a large bed.

"About time my love." The goddess with blonde curly hair and startling gray eyes told the sea god. "Perseus meet your father, Poseidon."

"Daddy!" The toddler with jet black hair and sea green eyes yelled, voice filled with mirth and excitement, jumped into the waiting hands of his father.

"Wait, I thought he is a new born?" Poseidon asked his lover as he ruffled his son's messy hair with his hand.

"Yes he is. Didn't you hear me screaming earlier while I'm giving birth to him?"

"Then why does he look like a 2 year old kid?"

The blonde rolled her eyes. "You're such a Seaweed Brain. Of course he will look like that. He is a godling!"

"Oh."

"Let's just hope that since he looks like you, he will think like me. I don't want him to think like a kindergartner forever in his immortal life."

"Hey!"

"Are you done with your childish arguments now?" a voice asked from the door.

Both gods glared at Eileithyia. She ignored them and continued:

"What will you do with the child. you know you can't keep him or father will have his head on a silver platter. He is _a little _paranoid and you know that."

"I did not know that you are sarcastic sister." Athena replied. "But she is right, we will need to hide Perseus from Zeus."

"But from who can we ask for help? I can't keep him in Atlantis as it will raise suspicions and create rumors of why I have a child with me that may alert Zeus. It needs to be someone who is not so fond of my brother." Poseidon said with a frown.

"I know a place where we can hide the child." Eileithyia said, a crease forming in her forehead.

"Where?"

"The Underworld."

Line Break

The group of four walked along the shady paths of the Underworld. They could already see Hades' gloomy palace in the distance. They soon arrived on the garden of Persephone. Three figures flew down from one of the trees towards the approaching visitors.

"My lord is expecting you. Follow me." The Fury which seems to be the leader of the three told Poseidon.

"Lead on Alecto." The god answered.

They followed the Furies inside the palace into the throne room. The doors to the throne room were made with black iron which Percy assumed as Stygian Iron, one of the few metals that could injure monsters and immortals. It has pictures that depict death in all ways from dying of old age to witnessing a god in true form.

Alecto opened the doors and lead the group inside. Percy was surprised because even though the walls were pitch black in color, they seem to radiate light (for better understanding, see the 'Fabric of Reality' block in a minecraft mod called 'Dimensional Doors'). On the large throne which is made with infused bones sat a man dressed in black silk lined with gold. His skin is albino white and has a shoulder length jet black hair and he seems to radiate power. Next to him is a smaller empty throne with nature engravings.

"What do you want, _little_ brother?"

"Brother, I want to ask you a favour. I have a son with Athena-"

As soon as the word 'Athena' left Poseidon's lips, a massive sound was heard throughout the palace as Hades exploded.

"YOU DO REALIZE THAT BY JUST COMING HERE YOU MAY HAVE SPELLED ME AND MY FAMILY'S DOOM?" bellowed Hades.

"Yes bu-"

"Leave now brother. I will do you a favour by not mentioning this to Zeus but I will not risk my safety to protect your child. And one last thing, I suggest you dump the demigod listening outside in the River Lethe"

Rapid footsteps were heard along the halls.

"Athena, Eileithyia!" Poseidon called. "Take the child somewhere Zeus will not find him. I will take care of the eavesdropper." And with those words, he disappeared in a burst of light.

Line Break

Athena, Eileithyia and Perseus are currently walking along the Fields of Asphodel, discussing where to hide the godling.

"Where can we hide him now sister?" Athena asked. "The only god that can hide him won't assist us."

"Worry not Athena. There is one more deity whose domain Zeus or his allies does not have any influence with."

Athena's eyes widened at the realization.

"Tartarus, the Primordial God of the Abyss."

Line Break

The two goddesses along with the godling walked warily in the black citadel in Tartarus. The pillars of obsidian extend as farther than the naked eye could see through the hazy and foggy ceiling of the pit. The place reeked greatly of the smell of rotten eggs. _Sulfur_. The walls are covered with delicate and detailed engravings of monsters, death, torture and violence. Shrieks, screams, shouts, howls, growls, cheers and cries could be heard throughout the place. Soon they arrived at a massive double doors, twice as tall as a god in his godly form. Phrases older than the titans themselves decorate the doors.

"Are you sure about this?" Eileithyia asked her sibling.

"Yes sister. It is either probably dying in Tartarus' hand or absolute death by my father's bolt."

"Your father and I will always love you Perseus. We don't want to be separated from you but this is the only way to hide you from your uncle and grandfather."

"I understand mother. I love you both too."

"It is never too late to turn back until opening these doors." The Goddess of Childbirth told the wisdom goddess. "Last chance sister."

"No. We will proceed niece." And she opened the doors.

Only one word can describe the throne room: humongous. It makes the Olympian throne room looks like a closet compared to this. The walls were pitch black and Hellfire torches provide dim lighting here and there. Lava also occasionally drips from the ceiling. They saw many monsters guarding the place, their eyes following them suspiciously but none of took any action to stop them. The army consists of monsters ranging from telekhines and dracaenas to hydras and drakons. They also spotted some monsters that even the goddess of wisdom could not identify. They soon arrived at the foot of the throne and the gods knelt. The throne emits fear and sounds of violence so great that Hades' own throne seems like sunshine and rainbows in comparison.

A monstrous man with immense height sits in the throne. He has purple glistening flesh rippling with muscle. His fingers are tipped with razor sharp talons. His most distinguishing feature is his face. His black Stygian Iron boots are each the size of a coffin, and his hands are as large as crane scoops. His breastplate has faces of Gorgons, monsters, Cyclopes and dragons all pressing against his armor as if trying to escape. Worst of all, in place of a normal face is a swirling whirlpool and inward spiral of darkness, and his voice sounds like it is being drawn back inward rather than outward. A massive greatsword rests at his feet. Its blade is made of a silver-like material and is almost as long as the man itself and the hilt is made of a pitch black metal that seems to absorb light around it with a large ruby gem where the palm is supposed to be placed.

"Lord Tartarus." Athena and Eileithyia said bowing.

"Rise my grandchildren." The man clad in black whom the goddesses addressed as Lord Tartarus ordered. "Now tell me why the great Goddess of Wisdom and the Goddess of Childbirth came to my pit and is now grovelling at my feet."

"Milord, we would like to ask you a request. Poseidon and I had a child and we fear that Zeus will find out about his existence and make him fade so we humbly ask you to hide him from my father to keep him safe." Athena said stepping forward.

Tartarus raised an eyebrow. "You do realize that I may kill you all just because you came hear much more now that you are asking me a favor. Why not ask other gods like Hades for instance?".

"We already went to Hades milord but he does not see any reason why he should accept the child." the goddess answered.

"Very well I accept."

"Than-" Athena started but was cut off by Tartarus.

"But on a condition. I will need you bless the child that if he ever emerges alive from the pit arena where he will join after years of training, he will become my champion and will do my bidding from time to time."

"I accept and give the consent. Thank you milord." the mother said and the two disappeared in blinding flash of light.

Tartarus turned his attention to the godling before him. "State your name little one."

"P-Perseus sir."

"Hmmm... sir... I like it. Perses!"

A figure emerged from behind the throne. "Yes my lord?"

"I want you to train Perseus until he is old enough to join the pit arena."

"Of course my lord." He turned his attention to Perseus. "Come child. Let me show you your new, ahh, home."

Line Break

AN: What do you think of the edited version? Can you pinpoint more flaws? Hate it? Like it? Sorry if there are any wrong spelling or grammar because English is not my first language. This is my first story too. Reviews are greatly appreciated may it be a flame, praise or constructive criticism. Thank you for reading!


	2. Welcome to Tartarus

**AN: Not much edits in this chapter, only a few tweaks to fit it with the previous chapter. (Most of the words are still the same and so are the ANs.)**

**AN: Before the story, I want to thank those who took time to read, followed, favourite and reviewed my story. Now I want to answer some reviewers:**

**ro781727****: Tartarus' intentions why he accepted Percy and why he was recommended as caretaker in the first place will be revealed later in the chapter as it will play a major part in the story. Also, thank you as the first reviewer. It means so much to me.**

**nicki1253****: I assure you that the longest interval between updates will only be a week as I am not into video games or sports or television. All I do is read and write or type.**

**I also want to thank ****xtx2000****, ****anonymous8998****,**** endertrree**** and ****Torrent14 ****for your valuable time in reviewing this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO All rights belong to Rick Riordan.**

Chapter 2: Welcome to Tartarus

_"Of course my lord." He turned his attention to Perseus. "Come child. Let me show you your new, ahh, home."_

Perseus followed Perses through a labyrinth of corridors. Occasionally they would pass through rooms with open doors. Once in a while, the godling would peek through some of these doors and he is not pleased on what he saw. Sometimes he would see monsters in holding cells. Some of the rooms would contain torture devices and monsters being tortured. Once, he even saw a Cyclops _wrestling_ with an empousa in a bed. When he asked the titan, he just shrugged and told him that it is the way of how monsters pleasure and entertain themselves and it is not yet old enough to understand what they are doing. The hallway is not faring much better. Monsters are brawling here and there. There is even a drakon in a corner spitting poison at a group of laistrygonian giants. He also saw a hyperborean freezing a gang of telekhines with its icy breath. Percy shuddered at the thought of what these monsters can do to him. Fortunately, they seem to stay clear of the pair's path as if getting near the may cause them to be disabled for some time which may be the case since Perses is not exactly the type of titan who is forgiving instead he seems like the kind who likes destroying which is true because after all, he is the Titan of Destruction.

After what seems an eternity of walking for poor Percy, they arrived in a plain obsidian door with gold edges. It is decorated with phrases like _Destroy_, _Rinse_ and _Repeat_ in Ancient Greek. How did Percy know this? Well he is a greek godling so naturally, he can understand Ancient Greek.

Perses opened the door and the child followed. He couldn't help but notice how plain his room is. The walls, ceiling and floor are made with bare rough granite. On the west of the room is another door which the titan explained is leading towards the training room where he will be staying. A corner farthest from the doors is a small area enclosed with divider is what young Percy assumed as the bathroom. On the East side of the room is a plain wooden bed without a mattress and a wooden chest with a bolt to close it. Overhead it is a small wall clock but it has only one hand and instead of the normal 12 digits, it has 24. The lone hand is currently pointing between V and VI.

_"Looks like here in Tartarus, they use the standard army hours."_ Percy wondered how he knew this since he never had the chance to witness one._ "Must be a child of Athena thing." _

"I will meet you in at 6:00 in the training room _child_. Your parents left you something in that chest of yours. Remember, being late have punishments and believe me _child_, you won't like it." He said with much loathing that Percy thought he is going to kill him.

The godling watched as the titan proceeded to the adjoining room.

**Percy PoV**

I watched Perses enter the door. It looks like I have roughly half an hour before our training starts. I decided to open the chest first and when I looked in, I saw a wristwatch, a pen and a letter. The letter said:

_Dear Percy,_

_Your mom and I decided to send you these gifts to help you. Uncap the pen and it will transform into a sword, Anaklusmos or Riptide. Push the button at the side of the watch and it will unfold into a shield. They are enchanted to always return to you._

_Take care,_

_Dad_

I uncapped the pen and it grew into a three feet long bronze sword with a leaf shaped blade and a very detailed hilt with vine-like designs.

I wore the watch and pressed the button and it unfolded into shield with engravings of tridents and owls. I smiled. _"My parent's symbols."_

I turned the weapons back into their portable versions and looked at the time. The hand is about to struck six. I didn't stay long to find out the punishment that Perses meant. I rushed to the adjacent room.

The first thing that struck me when I entered the training room is: _Plain_. It looks exactly like my room, only that this one has no bathroom or furniture and is about four times bigger. In the middle of the room, I saw Perses meditating.

"About time _child. _Let us see what you got."

Line Break

**Third Person View**

Meanwhile...

"Great job on _'suggesting'_ to them to let me take _'care'_ of the child Eileithyia." The voice which seems to create a sound by drawing matter around it filled the room. "And also for the demigod spy you have planted to _'convince'_ Hades not to take in the godling."

"It is my pleasure grandfather."

The woman started to glow as it prepared to flash away from the dark and cursed place but it seemed that the light that she emits is consumed by the darkness that inhabits the cavern. After a few moments, she was gone, leaving the huge man with an earthen lump that seemed humanoid and feminine in shape.

"The wheels are already in motion my love. Soon, you and our children will rise and we will have our revenge to those pesky gods who call themselves Olympians and nothing will stop us to rule this planet as their only hope for survival will soon be under our command."

Line Break

AN: So what do you think? I know that this chapter may be a little boring but I want to set Percy up in Tartarus first before starting the training. Hate it? Like it? Too fast or too slow? Lacks details? Reviews are greatly appreciated may it be a flame, a praise a constructive criticism or pointing out errors. Suggestions are always welcome. Thank you for reading!

AN: Yeah so not much edit, just the 'planning' scene, not much.


	3. Braving the Pit

**AN: I decided to combine Braving the Pit Part 1 and Part 2 into one chapter, Braving the Pit.**

**AN: Before the story, I want to thank those who took time to read, followed, favourite and reviewed my story. Now I want to answer and thank some reviewers:**

**Allegra M****: Thanks for the suggestion of making Percy suspicious of Tartarus. I have hinted his wariness in this chapter that will grow over time.**

**ro781727****: Thanks and yeah, Tartarus will regret it soon in the story.**

**I also want to thank ****Riptide752****, ****,** **WhiteEagle1985 ****and ****Torrent14 ****for your valuable time in reviewing this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO and HoO. All rights belong to Rick Riordan.**

Chapter 3: Braving the Pit

_The first thing that struck me when I entered the training room is: Plain. It looks exactly like my room, only that this one has no bathroom or furniture and is about four times bigger. In the middle of the room, I saw Perses meditating. _

_"About time child. Let us see what you got."_

"Wh-what should I d-do sir?"

"Stop stuttering! I will not kill you,_ yet_. My lord has still some plans for you."

I shuddered at what he said. _Plans_? For the first time in my short immortal life I became suddenly wary. I remembered hearing mom and dad arguing with my aunt/cousin Eileithyia that Tartarus cannot be trusted and that he is one of the most cunning deceiver but fortunately or unfortunately she convinced them that it may be the only choice if I were to live. What if the primordial god will use me to do his dark bidding? _"No" _I said to myself. A wise man does not jump to conclusions without evidence. Until I know more I will keep these theories to myself.

My thoughts were interrupted by the titan.

"Now attack me with all you've got _child_."

"But I don't have any exper-".

Perses narrowed his eyes at me. "Are you complaining?" He asked in the rocky voice of his.

"N-no sir."

"THEN START ATTACKING ME!" He yelled so loud that it can be compared to the sound produced by a rock slide. I'm surprised that the ceiling did not cave in yet.

Not wanting to aggravate him any further, I uncapped Riptide and pressed the button of my watch and it unfolded into my shield which I named Defender. My heritage as the son of the Goddess of War Craft kicked in and I held my shield protectively in front of me with my left hand and clutched the sword with my right hand at my side as if it will jab at a moment's notice.

Now you are probably wondering how a less-than-a-week-old godling with a body of a two year old mortal and a brain surpassing a NASA rocket scientist (people from the future that works in laboratories studying outer space) can hold a three and a half feet long sword and a round shield that is four feet in diameter right? Well the answer is simple: I didn't. The weapons shrunk in size that it became proportionate with my body.

I gingerly walked towards the towering titan who is easily three times as tall as me and twice as wide. He unsheathed a broadsword that is twice as tall and roughly as wide as me and grinned. I crouched when I am roughly a metre away from him and pounced, sword aiming at his neck. I thought I would hit my mark but as soon as I am in his arms range, he jabbed at my shield with his free hand. The force behind the punch is so strong that as soon as the fist connected with the shield, I flew backwards, crashing heavily against the wall. The room must be enchanted because not a dust budged even if the force is supposedly able to break a hole in a diamond wall.

_"Tartarus must have foreseen me crashing into a wall a lot if he had decided to let Perses train me here." _I thought bitterly. _"What else can I expect from a Primordial God of the Abyss and the Titan of Destruction?"_

_"A horrible death and eternal torment?" _A voice said from somewhere in my brain.

"Shut up." I muttered to myself.

I stupidly charged at him again and use the same move only to end in the same result. If I am a mortal, I would have died or already at the brink of death.

Deciding to rely on knowledge than luck, I analyzed the situation I am in. I have only three edges against him: speed, agility and knowledge. His experience in battle rivals that of my knowledge, nullifying that advantage. He is also clearly stronger, has a higher stamina and endurance and is more durable than me. I realized that my shield will do no good against his superior strength so I retracted Defender into its watch form and instead opted for my two remaining advantage: speed and agility.

I dashed towards Perses and I felt my body moving by itself as if I am on autopilot. I stabbed, slashed and jabbed. He could not hit me as every time he attacks, I would parry it with a fluid motion or dodge it as I know that blocking it would prove fruitless as I cannot even rival a quarter of his strength. I, like him, cannot also wound him because every move I make, he blocks it with his unrivalled skill with the blade. Soon I was forced to back down and catch my breath.

I could already feel my legs becoming wobbly due to fatigue. Gathering my remaining energy and adrenaline I charged towards the titan who is looking at me warily as if sensing my plans. He lifted his broad sword and slashed as soon as I am in range. Expecting this, I rolled forward at the last second, my sword sticking out from my side. Riptide had grazed his ankle. The wound was not deep but golden inchor flowed continuously, creating a pool of blood at his feet. The adrenaline left me and I fell to my knees exhausted. Instead of looking hurt, the titan seemed amused at the same time annoyed at my actions. With a roar, he slammed down his blade at me. I attempted to block it with Riptide but it flew from my grip to the opposite side of the room due to the force. He levelled his sword coolly at my neck.

"I yi-yield." I could hardly speak much more stay on my feet. Soon I felt myself collapsing but large course hands caught me.

"Hmmm, not bad kid and you say you have no experience in handling a sword? You have lots of potential _child_." He said with such grudging respect that I can feel pride growing inside me. "Rest now in your room. You still have to work in the mines tomorrow."

"Mines?" I asked him.

"Of course _child_. You need to earn your keep. Do you truly expect Lord Tartarus to spoil you?"

"N-no. Of course not sir."

"Good. Rest now. The slave masters are not exactly forgiving. They despise all slaves who are tardy and falls on their knees during their shift. Be up early tomorrow. A couple of Cyclops will fetch you at five and introduce you to the mines. We will continue training tomorrow at fifteen hours"

Of course I would be a slave. Did I really think that they would treat me like a royalty?

With those last words, the titan disappeared in a blinding black light. Don't ask me how. All I know is that the light is black. I looked at the time. The hand is currently pointing between XXIII and XXIV. I have roughly five hours to sleep and I don't plan to waste a single second of it.

Line Break

I woke up at the sound of thumping outside my door. It sounds like battering rams against a castle gate. I looked at the clock. The hand is now pointing at V. Not wanting to receive punishment on my first day, I hastily prepared myself which consists of brushing my hair with my hand, splashing my face with water and putting on watch and opened the door. Outside were the two biggest Cyclopes I have ever seen, even bigger than Perses himself. Ugly no.1 has a chainmail shirt, leather leggings with iron boots and is wielding a young withered uprooted tree that I think will make a great home for termites. Ugly no.2 has a full set of plate armor from head to toe with a large steel Morningstar with bronze spikes.

Ugly no.1 gestured me to follow him while Ugly no.2 trailed behind me. I followed him into the ever confusing maze of corridors. Soon I began to notice that there gap between the doors became wider, the halls are becoming less crowded and soon the color of the walls changed from light gray to gray to red brown. After what seems an hour of trudging, I found myself entering a cave with multiple tunnels branching out.

My _honor guards _seems to be leading me to the only door in the caves. Outside is a label that says: "Lygos - Head Slave Master"

I followed Ugly no.1 inside while Ugly no.2 stayed behind to guard the door. The room is plain with only a Stygian Iron desk and a huge Cyclopes, who is writing something in a log book, sitting in the room's only chair which looks like a toilet. Paintings of torture and death hung in the white walls.

_"Oh the irony."_ I thought. _"We are in Tartarus and the walls are in the color representing purity and cleanliness, two things that will be never exist here."_

The Cyclopes who I assume as Lygos looked up from whatever he is doing and frowned at Ugly no.1.

"Who is this? Fresh slave?" Lygos asked the smaller Cyclopes.

"Yes. Perses himself ordered us to fetch him."

"Hmm, you must be a special case but you will be treated like the rest. I will watch you personally. Follow me."

Ugly no.1 and 2 and I followed Lygos in a series of tunnels. I saw demigods, mortals, giants, telekhines and dracaenas hitting the rocks with pickaxes. Most of the miners are chained in the ankle but some aren't. Occasionally, we would pass through groups of Cyclopes with whips which I presume are the slave masters. Soon we arrived at a dead end and I saw a small pick and four mining carts.

"You will work here _slave_. I expect four carts full of Stygian Iron by the end of your shift."

With those words, he left me with Ugly no. 1 and 2 who are now holding whips. I took the pick and looked back and forth between the wall and the carts. This will be long day.

Line Break

After filling the fourth cart, I collapsed to my knees. I expected to be hit by the whip again. I had already been whipped around ten times the past eight hours and received plenty of wounds but nothing too deep that my godly aura can't heal. After a minute or two of bracing myself, I felt none and realized that they were probably pleased of my work.

"Get up _slave_, you will still need to meet with Perses." Ugly no.1 said.

I followed my _escorts_ through the winding corridors. Soon, I noticed that the halls became more crowded and realized that we are near. We arrived at the familiar obsidian door. I can see that it is only a few moments before our training will begin. Not wasting a second, I entered the room and dashed to the training grounds and saw that my trainer have already arrived.

"Good to see that you have survived your first day in the mines _child_. It will be a shame for someone with lots of potential to crumble in those grounds." Perses said. "Today, I will teach you your godly powers. Now take a seat."

I obliged and sat down twice an arm's length in front of him.

"Now, close your eyes and visualize your pen turning to molecules and reforming a meter away from you."

I did what he said and closed my eyes. I imagined seeing my pen in my pocket and it is slowly dissolving into billions of molecules and floating towards my right. When the particles arrived at their destination, I focused and willed them to reform into a pen. When I opened my eyes, I could see Riptide in pen form more or less a meter away from me to my right.

"Cool."

Perses made me do this with my pen a few more times. Soon I began experimenting with bigger items such as the bed from my room. I learned that to do this, I must need to know the place where the item is situated and the where I want it to go and the item itself very well, making it impossible for me to take items if I don't know where it is situated or what it is made of.

"Now that you know how to summon items, I will teach you how to create or technically transform items. Tell me _child_, how do carbon becomes diamond?"

Being a child of Athena, this is as easy as answering the question _'What is your name?'_.

"Time, pressure and temperature." I answered.

"Correct. It converts to another material because factors rearrange its anatomy, resulting in a new thing."

"So you mean that if certain factors are met, I can 'create' things out of any matter?."

"Yes. But instead of normal factors, you can use your energy to fuel and cause the transformation. All you need is matter and knowledge of both the item use for conversion and the item being made." the titan confirmed. He summoned a book with ever changing texts and tossed it to me. "That book contains the information concerning the chemical compositions of common materials. I believe you would be able to finish imprinting that to your brain in a day."

Line Break

AN (for Part 1): I know that this chapter is not much but I want the titan to grow some respect to Percy first because it will play a part on how he will meet Artemis later in the story. How do you find the fight? Like it? Hate it? It's my first time writing a battle scene and reviews are greatly appreciated may it be a flame, a praise, a constructive criticism or pointing out a flaw. Thanks for reading!

AN (for Part 2): Boring isn't it? Hopefully, this will be the last of the boring chapters. I specified details in this training not because I want it to be long but because it will have some purpose soon.

Some of you may notice that his time in Tartarus is a little similar to **TheseusLives' "**Champion of the Pit: Destiny's Warrior". Yes I admit the that some of the ideas are from that story but I have reasons why I used Perses as his mentor or why I made him work in the mines.

Lastly, I may not be able to post tomorrow because of some matters in case some of you will wonder why I will not post.

Reviews are greatly appreciated may it be a flame, praise, a constructive criticism or pointing out a flaw. Thanks for reading!

AN:The new Chapter 4 will be posted tomorrow.


	4. The Art of War

AN: In case some of you have not noticed, the number of chapters is still the same but the word count is higher. This is because I fixed some loopholes by rewriting the first 2 chapters and I combined Braving the Pit Part 1 and 2 into one chapter: Braving the Pit. That is the reason why I wasn't able to update yesterday.

**TimeLordLady**: Thank you for your valuable time informing me of the first two chapters not showing up properly. It is now fixed.

**ro781727**: I realized that you are right so I decided to rewrite chapter 1 to give them a more solid reason to give Percy to Tartarus.

**Torrent14**: Yeah, I'm trying to make chapters as long as possible but some chapters need to be short as sometimes, a particular title can only cover as far as a certain scene.

**ZataraGrace**: Thanks for the review and idea. I may do that in the later chapters.

I would like to thank all who read, favourite and followed this story and the reviewers **fanticywalker**, **Please Read my stuff**, **DCReeder** and **Darkmoon111 **for their valuable time reviewing my story.

Also, if I cannot update for a few days, it may mean that a fairly long chapter is up.

**Disclamer: I do not own PJO or HoO All rights belong to Rick Riordan.**

Chapter 4: The Art of War

_2 years and a half later..._

I have been working down in the mines for quite some time already. My quota had already increased from four cartfuls to twelve. My skin is now as tough as hardened leather. My Cyclopes guards once used whips made of celestial bronze just for me to feel the pain. A year ago, my guards have disposed of their tools to punish me as I no longer need whippings for my endurance and stamina had built up and I rarely feel exhaustion during mining anymore. My muscles also became more defined but my body is that the build of runners or swimmers: small, lithe and light enough for me to run, jump, dodge and pounce easily but large enough to have power behind my strikes in a fight.

I left the mines and walked the path towards my _home_, that is if you consider a prison cell -where you are locked in every night with an ancient Titan of Destruction to train you- a home. The monsters stayed clear of my path as they have learned their lesson because the first week that Ugly no. 1 and no. 2 stopped taking me back to my room, monsters would try to attack me and of course, I taught them some lessons.

Once, a gang of a half-dozen Cyclopes surrounded me and the largest one which I presumed to be the leader stepped forward. Not wasting a stride, I pounced and punched him in the nose with so much force that he disintegrated. His goons, terrified on how fast I disposed of their leader, panicked and ran away so naturally, I hunted them all.

I was broken out of my musings when I heard the hiss of snakes. I turned around and saw Medusa with a veil covering her face. Apparently, she is a priestess who was cursed by my mother when she found my father dating with the monster in her temple. People say that Athena did it because she finds it disrespectful but I knew better. She must have been jealous.

"Well, isn't it the son of Athena?"

"What do you want Medusa?" I asked in a steely tone.

"Revenge." and she removed her veil.

I looked her straight in the eyes and laughed. "Nice try, but you have to do better than that."

"H-how?"

"As you know, you can turn people into stone because your gaze rearranges their atomic composition into that of stone. That is one of my first lessons with Perses, rearranging atoms and with my willpower, I am able to counteract the effects of your curse." I explained to the monster with wide eyes.

Without warning, she pounced on me. On pure instinct, I willed her blood to freeze and she dropped to the floor with a loud thud.

I smiled at her. "And yes, the same can be done to you although changing a matter from one state to another is easier." I uncapped Riptide and decapitated her._ "Especially if it involves liquid and your father is Poseidon."_ I thought.

I continued on my way without much trouble. Soon, I arrived at the familiar obsidian double doors and proceeded to the training room. I saw Perses in his usual meditative position.

"Ahh, I see you are back Percy." he said without opening his eyes.

Yes you heard right. Perses and I have grown closer over the years. He became my fatherly figure and he treats me like how he would treat his son if he had one: unforgiving in training but pride gleaming from his eyes. He even addresses me as my nickname instead of _child_.

I nodded in encouragement and started my own warm-up exercises: one-hand handstand push up to strengthen my arms, stretching limbs as far as I can to increase flexibility for better dodging and so on.

"Now, use shadows to destroy that dummy." He said as he summoned a dummy, a bucket of water and a few firewood.

You are probably wondering: 'How Percy use shadows? He is a son of Poseidon and Athena, not Hades!'. Well you see, Perses once told me that my father's domains is the most powerful of the Olympians. His powers includes control over water which most liquids have. That means he have power over them even if it is on gas or solid state, meaning he have influence over air with water vapour. Also, by controlling the water particles, most preferably in gaseous state, he can create heat by willing the molecules to rub against each other very fast which can start a fire if near flammable materials. The fire creates light which in turn forms shadows, giving a small control over those elements. Heck, his father can even take the throne from Zeus anytime but he feels indebted to his brother for saving them from Kronos that if he can help it, he would avoid a fight not to mention his loyalty to his family which I inherited from him.

Concentrating, I willed the water in the bucket to float, turned it into vapour, moved it near the firewood and caused it to move rapidly, lighting the wood on fire. I then turned the vapour into an ice and formed an ice axe. With my willpower, I turned the exterior of the weapon into steel. The axe shrank greatly considering the difference in mass between the two materials. By controlling the water inside the hollow item, I moved it near the fire that the shadow of the blade is in line with the dummy. I made a chopping motion and the axe followed and so does its shadow, cleaving the dummy into two.

I fell to my knees breathing heavily after the presentation. Controlling liquids is as natural as breathing to me now but indirectly willing fire and shadows still costing a heavy toll on me.

"Very good Percy, you are getting better. I remember your first time that you can even hardly will the water to float. I guess the time in the mines is worth it after all." he praised.

It's true, I cannot even hold the water in midair properly but after training with the waters of the Rivers of Underworld -which fells like grasping an eel by the way- I have been getting better until I mastered and perfected the control of liquids.

"Rest now, I suggest to hurry after working in the mines tomorrow. You might want some rest before your training tomorrow. I will introduce you to an old friend of mine."

Line Break

Obeying Perses' suggestion, I finished an hour early in the mines today. When I arrived at my room, I took a nap to regain some of my energy. If my training today would be as tough as I expect, I would need every second of rest.

I woke up from my nap and looked at my watch: a few minutes before the training will begin. I washed my face and brushed my hair and entered the adjoining room.

The first thing I noticed is that Perses is not meditating and is laughing with a man who is bigger than him and is more muscled. The mysterious man turned to face me as if sensing my presence. He almost looks like my mentor except his eyes seems to be burning with fire.

"Ahh Percy!" my mentor called. "Meet Pallas, Titan of Warcraft and my brother. He will be teaching you the basic arts of war. Pallas, Perseus."

"Pleasure to meet you Perseus. I can see that my brother likes you a lot. Now enough babbling, draw your weapon and attack me." Pallas said as he draw a broadsword from his sheath and held it protectively with two hands in front of him.

I uncapped Riptide and we started to circle each other. I did not use Defender as I have refashioned it into a wide rectangular shield, effective to block projectiles such as arrows but useless against melee combat.

Being the less patient of us two, I charged him. Pallas brought up his sword and brought it down in a deadly arc. I stopped in my tracks and held both ends of my sword. He pounded into Riptide mercilessly with so much force that I was forced to kneel. No doubt that he is stronger than Perses. After his fifth onslaught, I felt him tense and I instantly knew that I would cannot hold off his next strike. As he brought the blade down, I rolled to a side and the sword bounced harmlessly off the floor. Seizing the opportunity, I made a wild slash to his left and made a gash across his forearm and inchor flowed out. He cursed loudly and next thing I knew, I was defending against wave after wave of his offences.

After a few rounds of exchanging blows, he jabbed somewhat sluggishly. I easily parried it and smiled. _"He must be tired already."_ I thought. Then I saw him smirking. My eyes widened in realization: the jab was a feint. A pain exploded from my unprotected chest and I knew that he kicked me. I was sent across the room and was about to hit the wall when I willed the vapours to cushion my crash. Nevertheless, I still hit the wall with great pain.

I checked my injuries: a broken rib or two, a large gash across my stomach, a split lip and numerous tiny cuts across my body. A pool of golden inchor has formed in my feet. I could already see black spots dancing in my eyes. _"Time to end this."_

Gathering the last of my strength, I dashed towards the towering figure while holding my blade in my off-hand. With a cry, I made it look like I want to stab him in his knees. As I have anticipated, he skilfully deflected Riptide with his blade. He looked at me and grinned only to meet my fist. Looks like years of training with Perses improved me after all.

He stumbled back and I pointed my blade at his neck only to find him doing the same to mine.

"Well, looks like you surprised me young godling. I wasn't expecting to have a draw with you."

"Thank you sir."

"Looks like your skill with the blade is amazing but Perses says you have not carried a spear or javelin or an axe yet."

"Yes sir."

"Well that will change now."

I gulped.

Line Break

_A year and a half later..._

The last year and a half went smoothly for me, or as smooth as training with a relentless teacher can be. I no longer work in the mines in the morning. Instead, my mentors teach me all day round. Pallas taught me all kinds of skills with weapons from swords to dual wielding a mace with a throwing knife while Perses trained me in creating earthquakes and hurricanes for causing massive distraction and destruction.

I have already perfected my technique with most weapons especially the sword but I suck at archery. On my first try, I somehow managed to miss the target which is around half a dozen meters in front of me and instead hit Pallas who is somewhere behind me. As impatient merciless teacher as he was, He didn't let me even take a nap for the next two weeks until my arrow have hit the target, or rather, the target beside my mark.

Line Break

_On the last day of my training with Pallas..._

I woke up early and proceeded to meet Pallas in the adjoining room. Today is the last day of our training and would be the day to determine if I will pass his test or not.

Surveying the room, I saw him sitting cross-legged in the middle of the room which I find surprising since I usually find him hacking away dummies when I arrive.

"Sit with me Perseus." he said and motioned to the floor in front of him. "As you know, I am very proud to be one of your mentors. I couldn't find a better student. Before I fade, I want to give you my blessing."

"Wait? Fade? As in gone-completely-from-the-world fade?"

"Yes Perseus, it is my time already. Now would you accept my blessing?"

"Yes, I accept."

"Very well, close your eyes." I obliged and did so. "I, Pallas, Titan of War Craft hereby blesses Perseus so that he may have my skills in battle."

I opened my eyes and saw Pallas smiling sadly at me which is very unlikely of him.

"Remember Perseus, always follow your heart so that it may guide you to your destiny."

And with those last words, the titan of War Craft ceased to exist.

For the first time, I felt sadness in my life. While Perses is like a father to me, Pallas is like my uncle. After a few moments, I sensed another presence in the room.

"So he had faded already, huh?."

"Y-yes." I answered, choking back a sob. I don't want to show weakness.

As if reading my thoughts, Perses said: "Well now Percy, tears do not show weakness. It shows how strong you are for braving those things. Don't worry for my brother though. He seems happy that he can now rest."

I looked at Perses and saw that he have wet eyes. Looks like he loves his brother more than he have let on. I smiled at him.

"Now that you have seem to compose yourself, I want to ask you a favour."

"What is it Perses?"

"You know my wife Asteria?" I nodded. I have heard of her but I did not know that she was Perses' wife.

He continued: "I sense that she is upset for around a few days already and I want you to check up on her, give her this letter and do your best to help her."

"Why me? Can't you go?" I asked.

"I can't. My lord has tasks for me."

"Where is she located?" I asked him.

"On her newly formed island."

"What if one of Zeus' agents see me?"

Perses face darkened at the mention of the name. "They won't. That island was made specifically for that reason. Asteria created it to escape Zeus' advances on her."

I said a really smart answer:

"Oh."

But I have another problem: "Will Lord Tartarus agree to this?"

"Yes. I have already talked to him about this. He agreed as long as you swear on my brother's wife that you will return after the task."

"Brother's wife?"

Perses laughed at my obliviousness "Don't you remember that Pallas' wife is Styx?"

"Oh. I Perseus Jackson, swear on the River Styx to return to Tartarus as soon as I finish the task."

"Good." He handed me a ring with a black stone in it. "Take and wear this. Once outside Tartarus, taking this off will flash you back in this very room. I will flash you to her island tomorrow morning."

I took the ring and wore it in my middle finger. "What is the name of the island by the way?"

"Ortygia."

Line Break

AN: Does the island ring a bell to you? What about the fight scenes? Hate it? Like it?

If some of you may wonder why Percy does not use his power much in the fight, it is because even if he is a god, he has no domain, making him pretty much like a full immortal demigod. As of his water powers, the only water available is vapour which is pretty scarce as suggested that it did not help much cushioning his fall.

Also, Pallas and Perses are a little soft to Percy because he earned their respect and spent a long time with them and here in my story, Pallas is not one of Tartarus' sheep that follows the god like a sheep that why he told Percy to follow his heart.

I decided to update every other day rather than daily in exchange for longer and better chapters.

Thank you for reading!


	5. Ortygia

AN: Sorry if the following chapter is not the best quality and late. I have been busy for the past few days.

Thank you to all who follower, favourite and read this story. First, I will answer some reviewers:

**ro781727**: Good to know that you like the rewritten chapters better!

**Gold Testament**: First, I know that but it seems awkward saying 'Rise my great-grandchildren' (for me at least) much more if he says 'Rise my brother's great-grandchildren'. Thus, to keep it simple, I had him call them his grandchildren instead.

I would also like to thank **Lmb111514**, **Sunnysocks**, **Chinchi37**, **Lone wolf aka Black Hawk Omega**, **ZataraGrace** and the Guests for your valuable time spent in reading and reviewing.

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own PJO and HoO. Rights belong to Rick Riordan. If I did, it would be a Pertemis story and Percabeth would have never existed.**

Chapter 5: Ortygia

**?'s Point of View:**

I have been on the move for a few months already, constantly travelling in the hopes of avoiding Hera's anger and finding a safe haven on where I can give birth to my children safely. Hera have done everything in her power for me to suffer -like ensuring that I could never give birth on land and decreeing that no one should offer me shelter- ever since ever since she found out that I bear children of her husband, The King of the Gods.

After several lunar cycles of searching for someone to help me, I ran across a group of peaceful giants known as Hyperborians and told me of an island that is not connected in any way to the mainland or seafloor.

I was relieved. At long last, I had found a paradise where I can deliver my children. A paradise where I can raise them properly and watch them grow.

My relief was short-lived when a few days later, I discovered that Hera is getting desperate and released a powerful monster after me. For several days I was on the run with the mighty Python hot on my trail. As I am about to lose hope, I came to a beach and saw my destination: the floating island.

Without further ado, I leapt into the water and swam swiftly to the island. I looked back and saw the Python glaring at me in the shoreline. I got rid of that monster at last. Half an hour later, I found myself at the shores of the said island. I collapsed on the sand and heard footsteps. I looked up and saw the Titaness of Necromancy, Nocturnal Oracles and Falling Stars smiling at me.

"Welcome sister." she announced. "Welcome to my island, Ortygia."

Line Break

**Percy's Point of View**

I am supposed to leave at six today but the prospect of visiting the world above excited me so much that I woke up an hour early. Realizing this, I started to think what would I see outside. All my memories of outside Tartarus is only in Eileithyia's palace and The Underworld._ Would there be also giant protruding bones from the ground? Would screams of the tormented fill the air? Would there be rivers of blood?_ A million questions swarmed my mind and I realized that I can hardly wait for my departure.

As soon as the clock struck six, I can barely contain my excitement. I burst through the adjoining room and saw Perses waiting for me. He smiled when he saw me and extended a hand.

"Ready to go Percy?"

"More than ready Perses!" I exclaimed and took his hand.

"I can see that young one. When you arrive, use this to compass to find my wife. The needle will always point to her aura. Take care."

And I vanished in a burst of sea green light.

Line Break

When the I opened my eyes, I saw no giant bones protruding or rivers running with blood or air that smells like blood. The place is the complete of Tartarus. The place is drunk of light, the water is clear and the air is pure and odourless unlike in the pit where light is provided only by magma and hellfire, where rivers flow with fire and where the air smell like sulphur.

I observed things coloured green in my feet with pretty small things with different colours here and there. Also large brown pillars with green tops. The carpet of green things in the dirt is called grass, or at least, that is what my son-of-Athena mind tells me. The brown spires are called trees and the pretty little things are called flowers.

I took the compass out and saw the needle pointing towards the middle of the island. I took out my tourists' guidebook (given by Perses) from my backpack. I searched for the part about the center of the island and saw a warning:

CAUTION IN APPROACHING THE HEART OF THE ISLAND! Snakes thrive in the trees and occasional Human Eating Plants are found between trees.

I paled. I am not a fan of snakes and man eating plants. I let loose a sigh. This will be long day.

Line Break

So far, I have only around 50 encounters with snakes and half of that with man-eating plants. Most of the snakes are cobras and pythons and I easily disposed of them with Riptide but the case with the plants is not the same, they provide a challenge. The plants are like giant Venus Flytraps, reaching up to a dozen feet in height and mouths as big as a small car with razor sharp teeth and rope-like vines.

Soon, I realize that the undergrowth is getting less dense. Up ahead, I saw a clearing with a small cave. _'That must be my destination.' _I thought. _'That must be where I can find Asteria.'_

As I stepped into the clearing, I yelled, "At last! I am now free of that wretched forest!" There, I just jinxed it. As soon as these words left my lips, a plant sprouted in the ground in front of me. It grew into the biggest Venus Flytrap that I have ever seen in this forest. It is two stories tall with a mouth as big as a van. A half-dozen vines as thick as flagpole adorn its base and have a pair of razor sharp leaves on each side.

_'Uh oh'_ I thought as I took a step backward. the noise I made attracted all of its vines attention on me and made snake like motions as if ready to strike. A couple of seconds later, a pair of the vines lashed out and on pure instinct, I uncapped Riptide and slashed outwards. The blade found its mark and cut the tips of the vines. Green liquid oozed out of the stump and a second later, the vines withered. The plant looked angry at the lost of its vines and sent the remaining four after me. I ducked under the first one and cut another. I turned and saw the third lashing to me. Knowing It is too fast for me to hit with a sword, I willed the water out of it and the vine stopped short a foot from my face, dead. On the temporary victory, I have forgotten about the fourth and it coiled around my waist and hung me upside down while the vine I dodged gripped my sword hand wrist and forced me to drop Riptide.

As the vine brought me up on the plant's open mouth, I knew I do not have enough focus to drain its water. Instead, I focused on water vapour particles and caused them to rub very fast on each other, building heat and setting the vines on fire. As I was falling, I took out my shield and threw it like a Frisbee into the mouth. The huge maw closed from the impact just in time for me to land safely on the head and took out Riptide which already reappeared in my pocket and lobbed off the head.

I am panting in exhaustion as I landed on the ground and heard clapping from the direction of the cave. I saw a woman in about her 30s with lithe body, crown-braided chocolate hair and hazel eyes approaching me.

"Impressive Perseus. I see why my husband is quite fond of you." she said.

"Thank you Lady Asteria." I said bowing.

"No need of formalities Perseus." she said. "Now, what are you doing in my humble island?"

I stood up and said, "I am doing a favour for Perses Lady Asteria. He said he feels your discomfort and sent me to help you and give you this letter." I answered, handing her the said letter.

"Thank you Perseus. As you can see, my sister arrived a week earlier, pregnant and it pains me not to do anything to assist her."

"Then if I may ask, why don't you help her milady?"

"You see young man, a few years ago, Zeus was frustrated when I escaped his advances and as a result, he cursed me that I can only see my family a few moments at a time. If I see them longer than that, the winds will push me away. He said that if he can't be happy, I can't also."

"I understand Lady Asteria. Who is this sister of yours?"

"Leto."

Line Break

I was walking in the woods for a few hours now. I am sure that I have been walking in the correct direction but if that is the case, I would have arrived in my destination by now. I sighed and took out the map of the island that Asteria gave me. I am somewhere in Berry Forest. _'Makes sense. All I can see are berry trees,'_.

I am so engrossed in the map that I didn't see the figure until I bumped into her. She fell into her back while I fell on top of her. Our faces are only centimetres apart and I can feel her breath against my face. She has rich auburn hair and smells of pine. Her silver eyes met my sea green ones and for the first time, I knew the definition of beauty.

For the first time, I felt the feeling of being in love.

Line Break

AN: I am really sorry for the late update. I know that this may not have the best quality since this is a little rushed. I will make it up to you readers by posting the next chapter within the next 24 hours.

Like it? Hate it? Reviews are greatly appreciated may it be a flame, a praise, a constructive criticism, suggestion or pointing out a flaw. Thank you for reading!


	6. Artemis

AN: **Before the story, I want to thank those who took time to read, followed, favourite and reviewed my story. Now I want to answer and thank some reviewers:**

**ro781727****: Yeah, Artemis haven't yet but they will only be friends at first, so what happens to her oath, I will modify it a bit to fit the story's current flow.**

**Drunken Assasin****: Ortygia and Delos are the same island: Ortygia is the original name and after Leto gave birth there, it became Delos (or at least, that is what the version I read says) **

**I also want to thank ****JACarter****, ****Darkmoon111****,** **mattysonofzeus**, **WhiteEagle 1985**, **DragonClan**, **Vesta's Son 77**,**PjoHoOFan****, ****Lone wolf aka Black Hawk Omega****, ****timkaylor885****, ****NightCore1****, ****TheseusTheGreat24**** and ****Torrent14 ****for your valuable time in reviewing this story.**

**Disclaimer: Pity I don't own PJO and HoO. All rights go to Rick Riordan. If I did, it would be Pertemis and Percabeth would not exist.**

**Chapter 6: Artemis**

**Artemis' PoV**

I stared at the boy as he is on top of me. I swear that I could feel my immortal blood slowly creeping to my cheeks. I didn't know what I am feeling. I feel ticklish from the inside like there are butterflies in my stomach. It feels like how I care about my mother but on an entirely different level. Now, I think I feel what my mother describes to me when she is around my father. I couldn't possibly be in love or am I? I mean, I'm just a week old for Zeus' sake!

The person got off from me, blush visible in his face. _'Pity it couldn't last forever' _I thought. Wait, why am I even thinking about it?

"Hi, I'm Percy." he said, holding out a hand.

I'm about to answer when I noticed that he crushed all the fruits that I have worked so hard to gather. I took a large stick and began hitting him.

"You big bad bully! You crushed my fruits!"

**Percy's PoV**

I was lost in those mesmerizing pools of silver. Soon, her face became tinted with gold and I realized that I had been staring at her. I blushed, got up and introduced myself and offered my hand.

"Hi, I'm Percy."

I am expecting her to take my hand or introduce herself also but instead, she looked enraged and picked up a stick, stood up and started hitting my head with it.

"You big bad bully! You crushed my fruits!" she screamed at me.

"Ow ow ow! Stop that!" I raised my hands and attempted to block her attacks.

You may be thinking: 'She is just a girl, why are you wimping?'. Well my friends, she may be just a girl but gods, she can hit. Having enough, I caught the stick from her, force it from her hand, snapped it and threw it aside.

I guess I may not have been gentle with the process because she fell on her butt and started bawling.

"Waaaahhhhhhh! Mommy! Mommy!"

Crap. I have just made the situation worse. I do not have much experience in comforting people and I began to panic. I would rather fight a squad of drakons than face a crying girl.

"Hush. Please stop crying." I cooed her, desperation eminent in my voice. "Please. I'm very sorry about your berries. I didn't mean to crush them."

She sniffed, pouted and looked away. I must admit that she looked pretty when her cheeks flushed gold. Her stomach rumbled and I felt guilty on ruining her food. She must not have eaten for several hours. Then an idea came to me. I closed my eyes and imagined converting the air into a steak in a plate. It is not an easy task since I need everything to be perfect. A little mistake may result into a completely different object. I opened them again and in my hand is a medium rare steak.

"I'm really sorry. Here, take this." I said to her and I could see that she is trying very hard not to look at the food and is failing to do so. Finally, she gave up, took it from my hand and began eating. In a few minutes, she finished her meal.

"Thanks. My name's Artemis, daughter of Leto. Look, sorry for hitting you earlier. It's just that I have spent the entire day gathering them and-"

"No, it's fine. Daughter of Leto you say?"

"Yup." She said, popping the 'p'.

"Where is your mother?"

"You know her?"

"Yes, I know her but she doesn't know me. Your aunt sent me."

"Well..." she looked at me as if scanning my brain. "She is currently resting in our cave over there." She pointed at a small cave in the only mountain in the island.

"Why don't you go back to her? I will bring food for both of you."

She smiled at me, stood on her toes and kissed me on the cheek then ran into the direction of the cave.

_'Did she just kiss me?' _I thought. I know it is just on the cheek but it feels like everything to me for the moment. _'If she kissed me, did that mean that she likes me?'_. _ 'No. According to Asteria she is just a week old. She must have done that as a sign of gratefulness.'_ I scolded myself. But it doesn't mean that I stopped hoping...

Line Break

**Artemis' PoV**

I smiled at him and out of impulse, kissed him on the cheek. I then realized what I am doing and dashed towards my _home_. As I trekked, I couldn't stop thinking of the events that happened, how childish I acted, and the fact that I kissed him. _'No' _ I thought _'He is a male, and all males are like my father who uses women like disposable items.'_. I kept convincing myself that I simply kissed him because he will help my mother and I but no matter how hard I tried, I know that deep down, I know that I am attracted to him.

I was interrupted from my train of thoughts when I heard a familiar voice. The voice that always makes me feel safe and loved. My mother's voice.

"Artemis! Where have you been? I was worried!"

Leto is the best mother on Earth but she always worry whenever I leave the cave to _play_. She is afraid that someone will found out that she has given birth to me and the damned Hera will know. She is very protective of me.

Her frown seems to lessen when I flashed her a brilliant smile.

"It's okay mom. Nothing bad happened. It's just that I met someone and-" I stopped myself. Will I tell my mom about him? or my feelings for him? "- he seems to know you."

"What did he say? Do you know who sent him?"

"He said that Aunt Asteria sent him."

My mother narrowed her eyes. "How can you be sure that he isn't a spy for Hera?"

"I'm sure he isn't. Besides, he seems to be a good man." I said dreamily, recounting our meeting.

"Well daughter dear, I'll be having a _talk _with your future husband later." my mother teased me.

"Mom! You know I won't let anyone use me like what father does to his lovers."

"Artemis." my mother scolded. "Don't talk like that about your father."

"But it is true, isn't it?" I argued. "Father just discards and replaces women like used tools."

My mother sighed, "You may be right on a few cases dear. But still, he is your father."

I am about to retort when I heard a laughter at the entrance of the cave.

"SO THIS IS THE DWELLING OF THE PROPHESISED LEGENDARY HUNTRESS." a huge voice said.

Line Break

**Percy's PoV**

So far, I have already caught a pair of rabbits and collected a few dozen berries and is already heading back to Artemis' home.

Now, you are probably wondering: 'Percy, why would you search for food when you can simply conjure one?' Well, you see, converting particles is tiring and needs great concentration. If I were create a couple more steaks, I would probably fall asleep. Also, how do you expect me to concentrate without having images of Artemis kissing me appear in my mind?

Half an hour later, I stepped out of the tree line. As I was enjoying the silent atmosphere, a booming voice destroyed the very peace that I am thinking of.

"SO THIS IS THE DWELLING OF THE PROPHESISED LEGENDARY HUNTRESS."

Then, I realized one thing: the voice came from the cave. Only one thing crossed my mind: _I need to protect Artemis_.

I sprinted at full speed towards the cave, adrenaline giving me a push. I entered the cave and turned a sharp left and was greeted by a messy sight. At the far end of the cavern, a woman that looks like Asteria in every way aside from the slightly lighter skin tone whom I assume as Leto, is lying face down, unconscious with a large gash on her forehead while Artemis is kneeling beside her, crying. A giant is looking at them with murderous intent. He is around 10 ft tall, carrying a longbow almost as tall as him with arrows large enough to be used in mini-ballistae. He is wearing clothes made of pelts and somehow, I knew who he is. He is Orion, the infamous giant hunter, the self proclaimed best of the best hunters.

Glancing at Artemis again, something snapped inside me. I cannot describe what I felt. Even the word furious would be a understatement. A red aura surrounded me. The blessing of Pallas. I felt decades of combat experience flowing at me. With a large roar, I charge. The giant, hearing me, launched a hail of arrows at me. I knew that I am dead. But something in my subconscious took over my consciousness. It feels like I'm having a dream, I am not in complete control of my body. Instead of dodging, my semi-automatic body raised my hand with Riptide. With a single fluid motion, all of the arrows are stopped in their tracks.

"My turn."

I crouched and took a huge leap. The blessing must have helped me because I can already touch the ceiling of the cave if I raise my hand (T=the ceiling is around 15 feet high). Positioning myself, I raised Riptide with both of my hands and brought it downwards in a deadly arc as I fell on top of him. He deflected it to his side with the bow but my blade grazed his arm and he let loose a pained growl as I returned to my previous ground.

Realizing that the bow will not do much good in close quarters, he threw it aside and drew out two large hunting knives. I pressed a button on my watch and it expanded into a 3 feet diameter round shield. He charged at me and brought down blade. I blocked it with Defender. He feinted his other knife at my right side and as Riptide moved to intercept it, a kick hit me square in the chest sending me across the cavern and crashing into the wall.

Thinking he got rid of me, he turned to Artemis. It was his fatal mistake. Years of training with Perses and Pallas made me resistant from damage taken from crashing into walls. I got up and as stealthy as I can, approached him from behind and stabbed him in the chest. He cried in agony and punched me in the nose. I fell on the ground dazed.

"IF I WILL DIE' THEN WOULD TAKE THE GIRL WITH ME!"

With those words, he took a leap towards the girl I am infatuated with, knives high in the air. I knew I cannot stop the blade. On sheer desperation, I slammed my fist on the ground, creating a small tremor, causing a few stalactites to fall on the giant, ending his life.

The last thing I saw is a pair of silver eyes looking at me with concern before everything went black.

Line Break

**Artemis' PoV**

"SO THIS IS THE DWELLING OF THE PROPHESISED LEGENDARY HUNTRESS." a huge voice said.

I looked for the source of the voice and found a large man, maybe a giant. My mother, protective of me, took a silver knife and stood protectively in front of me.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"I, my dear Leto, am Orion, the greatest hunter. Someone told me that your daughter will surpass my skills in the future but of course, how can she beat me if she is locked deep down in Tartarus?".

Hearing this, my mother launched herself at him only to be swatted away like a fly.

"Mother!" I yelled and kneeled by her side and started shaking her.

I am about to embrace the reality that I am going to be captured and be brought to Tartarus when my knight in shining bronze armour appeared. He was embraced by a red aura and I couldn't help but look in awe as he battled the giant.

The duo traded blows for some time until it came to the point that the giant is weakening. As Percy was about to defeat Orion, the giant launched himself towards us. I, once again accepted imprisonment when a tremor shook the cave and pointed stalactites killed the giant.

I then noticed my mother gained consciousness.

"Mom! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine dear, just a minor headache. Your future husband needs you more than I need you at the moment."

Yeah, that's my mom. Leave it to her to joke even if things get serious. I helped her up and took her to a mattress then ran to Percy's side. I saw his sea green eyes one more time before he drifted into unconsciousness.

Line Break

**Percy's PoV**

When I woke up, I could see that I am in some kind of mattress atop a rock, giving the impression of a makeshift bed in a small cavern. I suddenly got up and a pain exploded in my head.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." a feminine voice said that is definitely not Artemis'. "Your fight took a heavy toll on your body."

I turned my head around and saw the owner of the said voice.

"Lady Leto." I bowed as low as my current situation allows me to.

"No need for bowing young man. Thank you for saving my daughter and I. Without you, we may have been staying in Tartarus for the next few centuries or so."

"It was nothing milady. And sorry for being a burden while I was out."

"Nonsense! We cannot allow my daughter's fiancé's to be sent to Tartarus the hard way, can we?"

Despite the pain from my cuts and bruises, I couldn't help but blush profusely.

"I must leave now. My daughter wants to talk to you." She said with a wink.

She exited the cavern as Artemis walked in. She is beautiful as always wearing a white greek chiton. Her hair is tied in a crown braid and her silver eyes emit hints of worry.

"Hi." she said shyly to me. I remembered that this is the first time we talk after she kissed me. Remembering the kiss didn't seem to help me relieve the awkwardness in the air.

"Umm, hello." I responded.

She approached me and sat on the _bedside_. "So... you're alive."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Would you have preferred me to _die_ or fade?"

Her eyes widened in panic, "No, no, no! I meant that... it's good to see you're alright."

"You're worried about me?"

"Yes- I mean no! Why would I be worried about you?" Her face is now turning gold.

I made a fake 'hurt face'. "So you don't care about me?"

"You must be hungry. Mother cooked the rabbits you caught."

I noticed that she is desperately trying to change the subject. I sighed. Not wanting to push her any further, I replied, "Yeah. Let's go."

Line Break

The next few days came and went swiftly. Artemis' little brother was born and was named Apollo. Unlike his sister, his birth went through a mortal process which includes a painful experience for Leto and slow growth. It must be one of Hera's curse on her. I have agreed to teach Artemis the basics of fighting. She is okay with a sword but excels at knives and archery.

I feel something whenever I am around Artemis. I want to be at her side always but I know that sooner or later, I would have to return to Tartarus. I did the only logical thing, I enjoyed every moment of Artemis' company.

Line Break

**Artemis' PoV**

_Two weeks later..._

Percy and I are circling in a clearing. We are currently practicing melee combat, I armed with knives while he, sword. I leapt at him and slashed both knives in a 'X' formation. Gracefully, he parried one knife with a sword while his free hand caught my wrist and forced me to drop the dagger. I attempted to kick him but he only jumped back and dodged.

We started circling again, looking for openings when he suddenly dashed and attacked with ferocity, forcing me to be on the defensive. After a few exchanges of blows, he feinted a stab and as I moved to deflect it, he swept my legs and I fell down. When I looked up, Riptide is pointing at my throat.

"Yield?" he asked me.

"Yield."

Over the last weeks, Percy and I became friends. Best friends if you call it. We fully trust one another. He tells me of his life and vice versa. We have many things in common. We both hide from gods. I from Hera, he from my father. This is also the first time we have found a person to call a friend. I tell him everything I know and feel. Everything but the fact that I have fallen for him.

He offered me a hand which I gladly took. I wasn't even slightly ashamed that I lost. He always win in melee. Besides, I always win in ranged combat but only by a small margin.

"Let us go back shall we? Your mom must have been already worried." he told me.

We arrived at the cave and saw mom feeding Apollo. I couldn't believe that I am finally a big sister!

"You must be famished after the training." my mom said. "Here, I cooked the dear that you caught."

As we were eating, Percy glanced on my mom and she nodded._ 'What could possibly are they thinking?'_

"Artemis?" Percy asked.

"Yes?"

"Well, this, may be our last dinner together."

"What do you mean?" I have a suspicion but I prayed I am wrong.

He sighed. "I will be leaving tomorrow."

I am having a swirl of emotions. I am sad, angry and most of all heartbroken.

"You promised!" I shouted. "You said you will always be with me!"

"I'm sorry Arty but-"

"I want none of it." I snapped

He looks like he will reason out but I was already gone.

Line Break

**Percy's PoV**

It has been an hour since Artemis ran out of the cave. I was about to return from my search when I heard somebody crying. I followed the sound until I reached a cliff overlooking the ocean. I found a figure sitting and realized it was Artemis. I sat down beside her and hugged her. She responded by leaning her head on my chest and cried freely.

"D-do you really h-have to go?" she managed to choke out between sobs.

"You will be fine Arty." I said trying to comfort her. "I will visit you as much as possible."

I took out a necklace made of silver with a moon design and gave it to her. It is an amulet that I have made a few days ago to give to her.

"Take this. It will connect us."

"What is this?" she asked, eyeing it after she manage to calm down.

"My parting gift to you. If you need help, just say my name and I will do my best to help you."

We sat in comfortable silence, admiring the moon and the ocean. An hour passed and her breathing became patterned. I realized that she had fallen asleep. I picked her up bridal style. I flashed to her room in the cave and tucked her in her mattress. I spent moments admiring her peaceful figure before murmuring, "I'm sorry Artemis, but I need to leave. I love you."

I gave her a kiss on the forehead before exiting the room. I packed my belongings and prepared for my departure.

Line Break

AN: Sorry for the delay! I'm just adjusting to writing a story from multiple PoVs. Longest chapter so far with 3,300 words without the ANs.

As you know, Orion has different myths:

a)The giant hunter killed by Artemis because of bragging he is much better

b)Friend of Artemis killed by Gaea with a giant scorpion

c)Lover of Artemis killed by her after being tricked by Apollo

This chapter, A was used (This is an AU so I can do anything!). Orion somehow knew the future and attempted to change it so he seek out his future killer only to be killed by our hero.

Myths B and C will also be used in later chapters (I hate instant and perfect love stories).

Expect the next chapter in 5-7 days as it may be the longest chapter and the turning point of the story.

What do you think? Like it? Hate it? R&R! Flames, praises, suggestions and criticisms are greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading!

AN: Fixed a mistake where the first half is in bold.

AN: Edited some choice of words as a recommendation from **ro781727****.**


End file.
